ZSF2/Michael Harrington
Pending Points *'Minor:' 3 XP, 7 Item *'Moderate:' 1 XP, 1 Item *'Major: '''2 Item Condition *'Verified:' 3/2/2013 **'Wounds': 4day MW **'Hours:' 0/24 +0 ***'Earnest(Attributes):' 0/2 **'Stamina:' 3/13 ***Regen: 13/Day *'Reading:' N/A Skills Attributes *'Agility(+):' +2 *'Charisma(*):' +5 *'Endurance(++):' -4 **'Stamina(+):' +13 (2/6) **'Zombie Virus Resistance(++):' +10 *'Learning(*):' +33 **'Training(++):' +30 (1.5/13) **'Reading(+):' +11 (4.5/5) *'Perception(++):' +5 **'Tracking(+):' +20 *'Strength(+):' -5 *'Willpower(++):' +0 **'Morale(+):' -5 Combat *'Armor Training(+):' +7 *'Firearms(*):' +6 **'Rifles(++):' +7 Constructive *'Butchering(+):' +4 Survival *'Hunting(+):' +20 *'Looting(++):' +10 *'Stealth(+):' +10 Recreational *'Art(*):' +0 **'Photography(=):' +5 **'Writing(+):' +5 Books Completed *'"Exercise of the Mind: Memory and Understanding"(=):' Thick Instructional Book (Learning 40 Successes) +0 Bonus Perks *'Adept(Attributes)' (Learning +30) ** All Attributes require 1 less Success per Skill Point. * '''Earnest('Attributes') '(Training +30) ** 2 Extra Hours of Training/Day in Attributes at 1/2 Successes Traits *'Cautious' **Stealth +10, Perception +5, Looting +5, Strength -5, Morale -5, Endurance -5 Flaws *'Critical Peanut Allergy' Items Equipment *'Head:' Headband (++) *'Body:' Kevlar(++) *'Arms:' Hand Armor(=) *'Feet:' Work Boots(++) *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Hunting Knife(=):' 75/3/+0 *'Model 11 Hunting Rifle(L)(=):' 45/2/+0; -5 Recoil; 0/8; .308; 8-round mag x2 **Special: Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) *'Improved(++) Police Remington Model 700:' 45/2/+15; .223 Remington; 6-round mag x3 **Attachment: Scope(=): +5 accuracy +5 range -5 Exotic -5 Recoil **Special: Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) **Tuneup: +3 Acc, 1/4 rolls under nat 10 to degrade *'Police-Issue MP5(*):' 55/3/+15; -5 Recoil; 9x19mm; 30-round mag x2 **Special: Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **Special: Internal Silencer (Near-Perfect Suppresion) **Attachment: Flashlight(*): See Below **Tuneup: +3 Acc, 1/2 rolls under nat 10 to degrade Armor *'Hunting Vest(=):' +10 Defense, -5 Mobility (Size 3) *'Fingerless Gloves(=):' 3/4 Wound, +0 Defense (Size 1) *'Hiking Boots(=):' 3/4 Wound, +0 Defense (Size 1) *'Light Kevlar Armor(++):' +20 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 Defense VS Bullets *'Urban Camo Headband(++):' +5 LR, +5 Defense, +10 Stealth *'Medium Work Boots(++):' 2 Wound, +10 Defence, -3 Mobility, -3 Stealth, +5 Deconstruction, +5 Strength Ammunition *14x 5.56(=) loaded into Remington 700 magazines *30x .223 Remington(=) *60x 9x19mm(=) loaded into MP5 magazines *30x 9x19mm(=) *10x 9x19mm casings(=) Books Misc *''' Flashlight (*):' A really good flashlight which lowers darkness penalty by 15 for the group. **Special: Stunbulb (Allows the flashlight to be used like a stunbulb, by clicking the on button twice, it activates a powerful bright flash of light before turning off. speed 2 action, it's a DC60 Mental Resist check for Daze 15) Quick Rolls Combat *Model 700 - 45 Leth **2d100+30 w/5 Range Tolerance **1d100+40 w/30 Range Tolerance *MP5 - 55 Leth **3d100+24 *Dodge - +5 LR **d100+25 **d100+35 vs Bullets *Initiative **d100+2 Magic Tools *Butchering **d100+14 Other *Stealth **d100+29 *Tracking **d100+32 History '''TBD' Approved By *GM 1: Blade - December 11, 2012 *GM 2: Masaru - December 11, 2012 Memorable Moments *4 95+ rolls in a row resisting the effects of a group of exploding plaguers... Inherent Zombie Virus Resistance! * Order: Maxwell(115), Alaiah(111), Becca(57), Toby(42), Kiyo(14), Harrington(-27). Achievements *'Meta-Learning ' *'I R KNO MATHS*'